A Love so Great
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: A tragic accident sends a young woman to the well of sparks and indoing so meets Primus. With offer of a 2nd chance at life, the young woman agrees to help the mecha God. Now she thrust into a world not her own but know of. Who is she? who was she? and can she end the war that has been going on for a millania? M for wiggle room.
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does. I only own OC's and plot.

"Talking"

'thinking'

**God speaking/all spark**

***Cybertronain***

The sound of a pencil furiously scratching on paper was heard in the dead of night. Knowing full well that there was class the next day, did not teeter the young artist. Crimson bangs hiding emerald orbs fill with concentration as the young woman drew. From a distance it looked to be nothing but a pile of gears and scrap metal. But up close….up close the picture was forming a four tail kitsune, completely made of metal! It was posed in something from a manga.

The four tails were pointed up with the ends opening up to what looked like cannons! Above the metal maw, was a glowing orb, that seemed to be floating. The picture in a whole showed that the creature was using its best attack and was about to fire it off!

Just as she was about to start coloring the picture, the lights had gone out. With an irritated groan, the brunet-ginger got up and walked over to the fuse box that was a few feet behind the drawing table in which she had been seated in for the past five hours…

Taking a flashlight form a nearby night stand, the green-eyed woman opened the box. Seeing nothing wrong, she proceeded to flick a switch. But as fate would have it, it was not a fuse that had turned the lights out, but was a brewing lighting storm outside. Right as she touched the switch, a lightning bolt had struck her power line and the current went straight down that line and into the poor girl's body.

Sparks flew as she seizured for a moment before being thrown into her drawing table where he unfinished work had been sitting. She lay there on the ground unmoving and lifeless.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the young woman's body began to _disintegrate_. Like download data on a computer. The strange thing was, so did the work of art she had yet to finish…..

Floating… that's what she felt she was doing. She didn't feel pain, the horrible feeling of being fried was gone, but then again so was the feeling in the rest of her body.

**Youngling…**

'Huh? Who's there?' the woman thought.

**Fear not Femme, I shan't cause any harm to befall you.**

The voice seemed to echo and read her mind. So she decided to let the stones fall as she questioned. 'Okay, but you haven't answered my first question. Also did you just call me a femme?'

**A sharp one aren't you? **The voice chuckled. **Yes, young one, I did call you a femme. Why? Is this term familiar to you?**

The girl giggles slightly. 'Yes, yes it is. You see I used to watch a series call _Transformers _and in this series, they'd call females of a race, femmes. As it is their term for such. I had always wondered why the All Spark had to be destroyed. It was so sad to know that a whole worlds worth of history lost in an instant, for the cost of another.'

**My you are quite intelligent. Now as for your question, I am Primus, God and grand creator of the Cybertornains and Cybertron.**

The woman would have been falling out of her chair if she had been in one. 'Y-you mean they're real?' She thought, almost afraid that her biggest dream would be some sort of a cruel joke by fate.

**Yes, they're real and very much 'in a pinch' as you humans would say.**

'Well is there-wait. If I'm talking with you, that must mean I had somehow gotten into the Well of Sparks. And if that's the case, then that means I'm-.' She couldn't finish her thought, for Primus had interrupter.

**Off-lined? Yes my dear-spark, I'm afraid you have.**

The girl was quiet and only said a shaky. 'oh…' Primus felt sorry for the young human. Separated a dimension away and to top that off, she finds out she had off-lined. He felt for her, he really did. Suddenly she came up with a solution to both their problems.

**Youngling, if you could have a second chance at life, would you take it?**

'What? You mean I don't have to stay dead?' She asked astonished.

**Correct. But in order to do so, I need your help. In return you may start a new life in the dimension that I reside in. **

Thinking it over, she decided to take him up on his offer. 'Yes, I'll help you.' Glad that she agreed he began to explain things.

**Wonderful! Now seeing as your body is gone, you need a new one. Have anything in mind, young one?**

Thinking of her picture she had drawn before she died, she replied. 'Yes I do.'

**Very good. Now, keep that in mind while I give you your frame.**

What felt like years became a mere second as she looked down at herself and saw her picture, only she was black red and blue with chrome highlights.

**An unusual alt-form, but suits you none the less. Now our time young femme, is growing short. The way for you to help me, is becoming the new all-spark, also helping the last prime and his cohort as well. They way you go about it, is entirely your decision. Good luck, Xireana Prime.**

The feeling of free falling came over her before she hit solid ground and in doing so, put her in stasis lock.


	2. Chapter 1 Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does. I only own OC's and plot.

"Talking"

'thinking'

**God speaking/all spark**

_**Comm-link**_

*Cybertronain*

Dream/mind-scape

chapter 1 changes

In the middle of the moon lit dessert, lay a strange sight. It was a mechanical object. It was in poor condition, looking like it was a scrap metal sculpture. It appeared to be reminiscent to an animal.

Having hind legs with double knees and the strange ears on top of it's head. Not to mention the five tails of it's rear end. It's color scheme was mainly red with scrap pieces of blue here and there.

As the creature began to wake, places would light up green. Soon enough it's eyes open and blue-green eyes glowed in the dark.

Standing up the creature looked about and stared at the ground. 'I don't remember being this far from the ground...' It looked down and lifted a paw to face. It was red and chrome with almost delicate claws. Sitting back on it's hind legs started to examine it self.

Spying a small oasis an shakily walked over to it. Staring at the still water, it saw it's reflection. It was definitely female. So she moved from side to side staring at the changes in her new body. She was practicing on how to move. Starting out with walking. After ity seemed as natural as walking on two legs she went to trotting, then running. Soon enough she was leaping, jumping and pouncing about.

Laying down to rest, she began to remember what had happened to her. "I was human; I Died; Met the god of Transformers: Primus; made a deal; got turned into a animal-robot; put into a different dimension." She sighed to her self. Laying her head on her crossed paws began to think. Just then she had an epiphany.

'If I'm a Cybertonain now, that means I have weapons and a by-ped form!' She thought giddily. Standing back up, she concentrated on the inner workings of her processor. Everything was in folders and in Cybertonain. When ever she would meet up with the bots, she'd need a data packet of Earth's languages. Thinking about weapons, a notification popped up on her HUD display.

*Weapons system check...*

*Weapons System: Functioning... 100%*

*Weapons choice...*

*Fusion Tail Canon...Sonic Claws...Arm Blaster...Wrist Blade Shooter*

"Okay, um... how about something less dangerous... Sonic claws?" She mumbles. The her fore-paws began to shift and her claws became longer and vibrated at high speed. Taking her claw, she stared at it for a moment then slashing at a large boulder. To her gleeful surprise the boulder was diced clean in two!

Eager to try out her other weapons, she tried her Shooter.

*Error...Unable to use in Alter mode...*

'Hm... Okay how able the Blaster?' She thought.

*Error...Unable to use in Alter mode...* Came up again. She grumbles "I better not have a Windows OS or I'll offline myself in a spark beat..." With a sigh she thought. 'Okay. Fusion Cannon?'

Suddenly all five of her tail were at attention and the tips opened up like a hinge door to power up. She suddenly felt the urge to lift her maw up and open it up. The Fusion Cannon began to gather up about her maw. Panicking slightly she needed to pic a target. Glancing about almost hysterically, she finds an old rusted out pick up and thought perfect. Aiming her maw at the track and fired. The pick up exploded with a very loud bang. Echoing across the desert plains. She just hoped her little experimenting went unnoticed. "Okay, not for transforming..." She sighed. She considerate and felt herself folding out ward and inward at the same time. She Was suddenly on two legs. One of her tails turned into armor for her legs while the other became armor for her arms. The last two tails turned into shoulder armor. Leaving her with a single tail on her back. Looking down, she spied a wheel on the heels of her legs and figured she'd try those at a different time.

OxO

On the other side of the state, was an old missile silo that is now used as a base for Team Prime. They were having a rough month. First BulkHead almost loses his memory, not long after that, Ratchet goes crazy on Synthetic-Energon, Unicron end up being the core of the earth, Optimus loses his memories an leaves with the Decepticons, Jack leaves for Cybertron to go to Vector Sigma and is attacked be Insecticons, and Scraplets.

The only thing that had well at all that last week was Optimus Getting His memories back. Ratchet sighed. He had really hoped that things would have gone smoother. He was just about to get some Recharge, when something went off on the computer.

"Optimus! I'm getting a Cybertonain signal on the other side of the state." He Called over to the still awake Prime. "Can you tell what Fraction they are in?" He asks the medic. Who shakes his helm. "No. It seems to be a Neutral, and by the week signal, they're low on energon and weakening." Giving a nod, he walked over to Ground Bridge. "If that is the Case then they may be in need of help. Set a ground bridge to the coordinates. I shall recon our guest." Optimus stated.

"Optimus, be careful. Neutrals are known to be distrusting of both fractions." Ratchet warns. "I know old friend. Optimus Prime Rolling out!" He transformed and drives through the ground bridge. He exits the bride and looks about. As he cautiously walks about, Optimus hears some groaning. "Frag it all to Pit! I Shouldn't have used so much energy with that test! Especially with out knowing where to find energon." Walking closely he peeks over a boulder and sees a strange sight. A Cybertonain femme that looked to have been put together by sparkling wreckers. He watched as the bot puts an arm over it's optics. "Guess this is how it ends..." She gave a bitter laugh. "Off-lining quietly and alone... Not even able to finish the mission Primus asked of me... I must really... be... an... idiot..."

Optimus didn't have the spark to let the Neutral die. He came out from the boulder and walked strait up to the Neutral. He gently tapped her helm. "Miss. Come on, wake up. You need to stay awake." He watched as she slowly opened her optics an focused her eyes on him. "Oh... Hi..." She mumbled trying to stay awake. Optimus keeps talking. "It's okay you safe now. I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." She blinks and gives a nod. "Pleasure...to...meet...you... I'm" She didn't get to finished as her optics flickered. Worried. He quickly tapped her helm again. "Miss you need to stay awake. I need your permission to take you to our base. Flick you optics twice for no once for yes." She flickered them once.

Wasting no time her comm-Linked Ratchet. _**Ratchet, I need a ground bridge and ready the med bay. **_Ratchet then commed. _**On it Optimus.**_ The bridge appeared no a few feet from Optimus as he carefully picked up and carried the worryingly light femme. As soon as the Prime was in base, Ratchet gasped. "By the All Spark! What happened to her! She looked like she's been slagged!" Shaking in anger merely stated. "Med bay now!" Doing as told, Optimus gently laid the femme on birth and then stepped away, so Ratchet could work. Optimus went back to the monitor looking for Decepticon activity, letting the medic operate on the patient. 'I wonder what the femme meant by, Mission from Primus?' The Prime idly wondered.

-_-O-_-O-_-

**Dream/Mind-Scape**

She was floating... it was dark and she couldn't feel. She didn't like it. She wanted warmth dammit! She then felt the warmth along with hearing a chuckle.

**I see you have not been in the dimension less that and Earth day and already you need medical attention! **She pouted at the deity. It wasn't funny. Didn't help that he body was improperly designed.

**Though your design is unique and functional. It lack the proper armor in any form. I'm quite surprised you weren't injured from the fall. **Primus saw how embarrassed the femme was about her body and smiled. **Do not fear youngling. The medic will take good care of you. By the time you wake you'll have everything you'll need. **She began to panic a moment. What about her tails? They were he strongest weapon and she liked the wheels on her feet. Primus laughed once again at her antics. **Do not fret little femme. I have sent the medic the thoughts of leaving your tails and wheels alone. **

Sighing in relief, the femme began to wonder how much she should tell the bots. And hopped that they wouldn't find out too soon. **I believe that's a bit too late my dear. **She watched a a window appeared before her. He was angel slightly above Ratchet's hem and she heard him gasp. He quickly set down her chest plate and called out. "Optimus! Get in here quickly!" Optimus worrying for the femme made his way to the medical bay. "Is everything alright with the femme, Ratchet?" inquired. Shaking his helem. "Yes yes! It's going fine, but..." He sighed. Look at her spark chamber casing. Tell me what that mark means."

She watched from the window as Optimus coughed in embarrassment but did as asked. His beautiful blue optics grew wide. "...Prime?..." Ratchet then went on one of his tangents. "By the All Spark! How can this happen! There hasn't been two Primes, let alone a FEMME Prime since-" "Nova and Solus Prime. I remember the History just as well as you do, Ratchet." Examining the rest of her Chamber. "There appears to be more inscriptions on her chamber. If I am correct, this translate into her designation and occupation." Seeing as the mech Prime's optics grew even larger said. "Old friend... you may want to sit down." Looking warily at the blue and red mech, the ambulance, sat down. Looking over the writing again says. "It states that her name is Xireana and coupled with her being a Prime, makes her Xireana Prime and he occupation is...priestess of Cybertron." 

Ratchet thought he was about to glitch. "That means she-she'll be able to speak with Primus, Vector Sigma And the All Spark! Produce energon and see the future!" Ratchet's whole frame sagged. "We're saved...Primus has gifted us back hope..." Optimus shook his head. "Hope had never been taken old friend. Though it is by pure luck we have come across the priestess before Megatron, I fear that he will learn of her existence eventually. We must keep her safe at all costs." 

The window closed and Xireana was stunned. Could she really do all those things? **Yes, my little Priestess. You can do that and more in time. But there will be many trials for you to accomplish. **Xireana was honored with the titles but was fearful of being on her own. **Fear not Xireana Prime. I am not cruel to leave you these burden to your self alone. Though some must be completed by only you. You shall have a Spark mate destined for you. Ask the Decepticon scout to look for a red connection leaving from your spark to the other. Recharge little one. You need the rest. For you and the others.**

Xireana then let the spark beat of Primus lul her into recharge with a smile on her face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 New Systems

Ratchet worked hard into the morning. Optimus had been up with him, checking the medic's progress with a femme. She began to look like a normal Cybertonain by 3am. It was now a quart to six and her upgrades were almost finished.

Turning back to the monitor, Optimus continued to look for energy disturbances. The prime had been at it for another hour, before the other Autobots woke from their recharge. BulkHead Was the first one to enter the command room and head towards the energon storage for his daily ration. "Morning Boss Bot." Optimus gave a nod in greeting. Amused that BulkHead had used the Prime's unofficial nick-name that Miko had given him. "Good Morning, BulkHead. How was your recharge?" The gentle giant smiled at his leader. "Well enough. Think I have some sand stuck in my joints though. Gonna have to ask Ratchet for some oil after I hit the racks."

Optimus Shook his head slightly. "At least now you know not to go 'dune bashing' when precipitation is falling from the atmosphere." BulkHead laughed. "Don't I know it?" On his way to the wash racks, the green wrecker spied the femme. "Whoa! Hey Boss Bot, when'd we get a new member to the team?" "As far as we know, she is a Neutral until she wakes from stasis. When She had got he distress signal, she was in very poor condition, scrap metal for armor and almost empty of energon." The wrecker's optic grew wide, "Scrap really?" Looking back at the recharging femme murmured. "Poor femme. I hope she'll be alright." Optimus smiled at the kind sparked bot. "According to Ratchet, she should be waking up some time after the children are at school." BulkHead gave a nod before he headed to wash racks.

Optimus took this time to look over the newly overhauled femme. Her helm was red and blue with her Audio receptors resembling animal ears. Like that of a cat or fox. Her crest was also blue but had a green energon jewel that glowed faintly in the dim lighting of the med-bay. Her face plate was heart shaped and seemed delicate. She had door wings and wheels to she was a grounder, but also had what appeared to be a tail from he lowed spinal strut.

Though he thought it strange that her energon lines seemed to be green, he had seen some with purple, but that did not mean they were consuming dark energon. Optimus wondered why now, after all this time... for a new priestess to appear? Was there something about to happen that they need so much help for? Would she even join them? He sighed. 'Too many unknown factors...' He dismally thought. He then went back to the monitor.

Little did he know that Xireana was slowly coming back online. She first had the HUD pop up and give her a diagnostic of her system. She found that her whole frame had an overhaul. She saw that her blaster was upgraded as well as getting an energon blade. She then ignored the rest of the information and onlined her optics. The first thing she saw was a very high ceiling, turning her helm, She saw that there was a bunch of equipment that she couldn't recognize. To add to her nervousness, she was hooked up to machines. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to sit up.

Just as she was sitting up, a bot with red and white coloring walked into the med-bay. "Ah bap bap bap! What do you think you doing?!" Xireana froze. "Um... sitting up?" The mech gave her a look before saying. "Very well. But you aren't allowed to leave the med-bay till I say other wise." Looking nervously at the medic, gave a nod.

The medic gave her a warning look before checking over her status. "Seems like your frame has synced in well with the massive upgrades you had. I'm surprised you survived with not having the proper armor for so long." Xireana shifted nervously. She had an idea on who he is, but she didn't want to come clean about her not being from Cybertron just yet.

"Um, can you tell me where I am? And who are you?" She asked tilting her head to the side. The mech turned back towards her an said. "My designation is Ratchet and I'm the Chief Medical Officer of Team Prime. Your currently in Earth's Autobot Base" Xireana widened her optics. _I really am at the __Autobot's base! _The young femme fidgeted. "Um how did I get here?" Ratchet sighed. "You were brought here. You almost went in stasis lock from lack of energon." The priestess fiddled with her hands as she asked. "Is the bot that helped me still here? I'd like to thank em."

Ratchet had been secretly observing the Priestess. She didn't seem to be much of a threat, but until she chose a fraction, he wanted to keep an eye on here. "He went out on patrol, but I think I could arrange for you to meet him." Xireana gave Ratchet a smile. He then looked her over. Her spark age was only a a few Cybertonain Centuries old. She was a little younger than Optimus. He then went back to working on the formula for Synthetic Energon. About a half an hour later he heard Xireana begin to hum along to some unheard music. _Must have tapped into the internet. _Ratchet thought absently.

"_As the moon was being held closely by the sky,  
I became frightened by loneliness,  
So I called out, searching for you, but couldn't see through my tears._

When reflected in your eyes,  
I would be smiling,  
Never again shall I find a smile like that one.  
In the pitch dark, my cries go on,  
And there I see you,  
Too far away."

The Medic was listening to her sing. Her voice modulator was soothing to his audio receptors. The only music that seemed to be play at base, was BulkHead and Miko's heavy metal. So he was enjoying the soothing yet sad music while he could.

"_To the point of breaking,  
Hold me tightly.  
If I can meet with you again,  
Even in a dream,  
Let me have eternal sleep._

To the point of breaking,  
Hold me tightly.  
The dream, from which I've been waking up, is vanishing,  
Your arms and beloved voice is slipping away."

Xireana had her optics closed, so she didn't see the audience she was making by her singing. The rest of the team had come back from dropping off their charges at school and were surprised by seeing a unknown singing femme in the med-bay. Ratchet had gotten a comm from Optimus asking for a ground bridge, the medic opened one up. Once Optimus was through, he saw that everyone was watching the med-bay. He made to ask a question, when Arcee made a shushing motion at him and BulkHead motioned for him to watch and listen. With a raised brow plate did as told, and heard a soft voice singing. He found that the femme that was recharging earlier, was awake and singing with her optics closed, unaware of Team Prime's presence watching her sing.

"_Because I will meet with you again,  
Because I made a promise,  
With love that would overflow,  
Cover me gently -  
Let me have eternal sleep._

I can't see you,  
I can't see you..."

BumbleBee had a mischievous glint to his optic and once she had finished, began clapping, which got the rest of the team doing it as well. The femme gave an amusing squeak at being startled. "Ah um a I didn't disturb any-bot did I?" Arcee gave a laugh. "Disturb? I highly doubt you could to by that kind of singing. All we get to hear no an astrocycles is Bulkhead and his charge's heavy metal." BulkHead made a face. "Hey!" the rest of the team gave a laugh as the wrecker pouted. Optimus smiled at him. "It is true BulkHead, your favored genera of music is not everybots cube of energon."

Xireana smiled softly at the team before her. _Maybe I could tell them and they wouldn't treat me different... _She mused. "Not to be rude, but could you tell me who you all are?" She motioned her hand to the CMO. "I know Ratchet from when I onlined, but that's it." The very tall red and blue mech gave a nod. "Then let me introduce my team to you." He motioned towards a small blue femme. who looked to be very stand off-ish. "This is my second in command, Arcee. Next to her is our wrecker BulkHead." Bulkhead was large and green But had a kind air to him. Like a teddy bear. He then went to a youngling mech that was yellow and black. "This is our scout BumbleBee." He used his radio to play an audio clip. "Yep check the rep! Second to none!" Xireana gave a small laugh at Bee's clip. She could tell he'd be fun to be around.

Looking at them all, she realized that she knew all of them from when she was human. _Best to keep up the appearance of not knowing them. So I don't rouse any suspicion. _She thought. Turning her face to the blue and red mech. "And what is your designation, good sir?" She said playfully with a smile. Ratchet for once felt like messing with the potential couple and said. "This, youngling, is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and the one who saved you."

Xireana felt her fans kick on. She had thought he looked good when she was human, he looked damn near irresistible in real life! _This is a mech of superior metal if I ever knew one! _The priestess's fans kicked into high gear at her own thoughts. Optimus seeing her embarrassment and hearing her fans speed up; decided to tease her. "What is your designation, fair lady?" Not only was it worth seeing his team's faces as he teased the priestess, but the look on the femme's face when she realized that he was flirting back, was priceless!

Getting her fans to slow down, she replied. "I'm Xireana and I'm a warrior class Priestess." Their faces froze. She fidgeted in the thick silence. _Thank Primus they all don't know about me being a __**High Priestess and a Prime**__! _She mentally sighed. Optimus noticed that Xireana was getting nervous at their silence and said. "We found that you had poor plating and that you are a Neutral. Could you explain that for us?" Giving the mech Prime a silent thank you, replied. "Well, I online exactly as you found me. I don't have much memory on my time on Cybertron. All I remember is a painful shock to my system, then darkness. I first thought I was in the well, but I realized that was in some fort of container. After what felt like megacycles, I was free from the dark box and found myself in a desert. Apparently my HUD wasn't completely working and didn't realize I was so low on energon. I remember trying to talk to someone before I shut down."

BulkHead asked. "As for why your a Neutral?" She snorted. "For a very simple reason really. No Bot has told me about their side. I learned early on that the Decepticons were once fought for a noble cause, but then they turned violent an greedy. I have no desire to join them. Yet I have not heard the Autobot's side, just that they fight the Cons." She looked curiously at the bots waiting for their side of the story.

Optimus gave a nod to the femme. "Then allow me to tell you our story. The Autobots started not long after the Decepticons..." An so Xireana was told about the beginning of the Autobots and their cause to bring freedom to all sentient beings oppressed by the Decepticons, and one day bring Cybertron back to be habitable.

After a few moments of thought, she asked. "If it would be alright, could I join the Autobots?" Optimus smiled at the short femme. "We could always use any help offered. I thank you, and welcome you to the Autobots."


End file.
